Too much to live for
by EllaBoxx
Summary: set after TNOTD clara lived a thousand lives in a thousand places. one of them just happened to be in 221b baker street london. when the doctor turns up she starts to remember who she is and what she must do, but maybe this clara has too much to live for...


So much to live for

Clara sat at the table in the kitchen of the tiny flat. She had her eyes shut tight and was counting under her breath.

'' two fifty eight, two fifty nine, three minutes'' she opened her eyes slowly before looking Down at something that she held in the hand. Next she typed on her phone before standing and leaving the room. On the screen of her phone was one word. Positive.

Meanwhile in deep space a man stood Inside a blue police box staring at a scanner Screen. He was looking at a red flashing dot in the middle of a map. ''That is a very very bad signal'' the doctor said to no one. He paused as if waiting for a response. '' oh right I'm alone'' he muttered almost sad. The doctor walked around the octagonal controll panel to a mobile phone which had just buzzed. He looked down at the text message before dialling the number. It rang for a couple of second before someone answered it.

'' Clara Why aren't you here. There's no point in being clever if there's no one to see it! '' he exclaimed.

In the flat Clara was on her laptop when her mobile rang. She picked it up.

'' Clara Why aren't you here. There's no point in being clever if there's no one to see it! '' a male voice exclaimed

''is that your way of saying you miss me? '' she teased '' come and get me then''

''I'm sure you can make your own way, I'm very busy being clever. '' he replyed

''in my condition?'' Clara joked ''fine, i wi- oh that is not good'' he said getting distracted by something. Clara didn't care though, she knew he ment well.

''thank you'' Clara said happily. She hung up the phone and smiled before tucking her hair behind her ear. It felt like ages since she had seen him however it had only been a day, he was off investigating something he had said was to dangerous for her to investigate with him. Normally she would have followed him anyway, but on this particular occasion she had felt incredibly sick, and now she knew why. Clara returned to her laptop and before long the doorbell rang. She ran down the stairs to let him in. She opened the door. And pulled him into a massive hug.

'' hello'' she beamed. When she finally pulled away she noticed he had a purple bruise under his eye. '' SHERLOCK HOLMES, WHAT ON EARTH HAVE U BEEN UP TO!? ''

TARDIS

'' Clara Why aren't you here. There's no point in being clever if there's no one to see it!'' The doctor exclaimed.

''you know why I can't be there doctor. You meet me again any day now''. Clara Oswald replyed.

''do you remember them all? '' the doctor asked frowning.

''not always, I lived thousands of lives, some horrible some nice. I try to remember the nice ones.'' Clara answered. The doctor tried to remember all the times he had seen her, only if for a second.

''Clara I think I've found one, one of your lives that is, if I give you some details do you think you could tell me some facts I may need to know if I'm going to meet you? '' the doctor tried to use his words carefully. He didn't want to upset her.

''I will try'' Clara sounded worried. 'what can you tell me about Baker Street, London and Clara watson?'' the doctor said softly, reading from his scanner.

''there isn't much I can tell you without changing what happened, it was one of the good lives. Be careful what you say theres a bad tempered genius at work. But other than that your by your self doctor.'' Clara had her thinking voice on.

''genius hmmn'' the doctor held the phone between his head and his shoulder and started writing notes '' how genius?'' The doctor could almost see Clara rolling her eyes. ''very genius... And doctor one last thing be careful yeah, this Clara had no intention of following her purpose, she had two much to live for'' Clara sighed remembering the lives she lived. '' bye doctor"

flat.

"SHERLOCK HOLMES WHAT ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN UP TO!?" Clara gasped "ohh your beautiful face" she took hold of his arm and pulled him up the stair into the flat. " sit down I'll put the kettle on"

sherlock sat in a chair sighing as he looked around the room taking everything in. he was forming a picture of what Clara had been doing while he was away. There was a red bow tie added to the yellow smiling bullet target above the sofa. Clara hadn't had anyone around as there was only one dent in the sofa where Clara liked sit. There was a box of tissues and a book on the table. He looked over to The kitchen where Clara was standing, there was black ash on the floor, sherlock smiled, 'she's been making soufflés again' he though to himself.

Clara came back into the room carrying a mug of tea. She passed it to him before sitting down

"Worked it all out yet genius?" she asked

"Why have you been crying?" sherlock asked looking concerned.

"how could yo-"

" I always know" sherlock replied " Plus the way the tissues are aligned with the sofa tells me that you were sat in your crying position, you know the one when you pull your knees up towards your chin. And you make soufflés when your sad."

Clara tried to smile " it was the dream again, it just seems so real, it scares me sherlock, I don't want to loose you. My doctors coming round later to see if there is anything he can do"

sherlock stood up and sat next to her " do you want me to be here?' he asked

Clara nodded before standing " I need to go to the shop do you want anything?" she asked

sherlock assessed the room looking to see if he needed anything.

"cigarettes, I need a cigarette" sherlock said loudly.

clara shook her head " Cant buy you cigarettes sherlock, you paid me, john, and the guy at the shop not to give you any remember" she said

"whos idea was that anyway!.. oh yeah right me" he said frustrated.

"The doctor will be here any minute, play nice, okay" she kissed his cheek and with that she was gone

sherlock was laying on the sofa he was shooting at his target on the wall " BORED BORED BORED BORED BORED"

'I don't like guns!" a voice said from behind him

sherlock turned around to see a man in a tweed jacket and a bow tie standing in his doorway

"Who the hell are you!?" sherlock asked raising his voice "No acually don't bother I really don't care"

"I thought you were suppose to be playing nice." john said from behind the man.

"your late" sherlock said

"your being rude" john said to his friend " Im sorry about him, he gets like this when he cant work something out, oi genius this is the doctor"

"Hello doctor.." sherlock said sounding very uninterested

"what are you trying to figure out then?" the doctor asked being noisy

"you." sherlock said bluntly

john shook his head

" your face says 30s but your eyes say years older. Your wearing a bow tie identical to the one painted on my wall, your either a stalker or its just a coincidence. Which I don't believe. You cant be a stalker though because you clearly don't know who I am. you may have fooled my friend over there but I know that there is no way that your a medical doctor, no id badge not even a brief case. Your stance is all wrong, you stand over people like you feel your more important a higher person. Your face is scared with those you have lost so you've lost your family I know who sent you and if your here for her, you have to go through me... but then why would you come straight in here and not get her when she leaves the shop" he spoke at the speed of light

"Who?" the doctor asked shocked " Are you part of some weird man hunt?"

"okay so you clueless" sherlock exclaimed huffing

"I said play nice!" clara said walking through the door then placing the shopping on the table and crossing her arms.


End file.
